


安眠 Slumber

by Chocolatea404



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatea404/pseuds/Chocolatea404
Summary: 托尼很好。托尼不需要帮助。他更不需要来自美国队长的帮助。托尼坚持了五天。





	安眠 Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slumber.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255204) by [romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoff/pseuds/romanoff). 



> 作者的话：  
> 只是一个浪漫的小故事。这本来应该很轻松愉快但——长话短说，我真的不擅长做到。
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> 译者的话：  
> romanoff太太还没有回复…不过忍不住先放上了。失眠后闲着没事的产物，可能有小错误。这篇是太太的早期作品，个人觉得真的超可爱！！（满脑子只有暴躁焦虑铁和尝试顺毛撸的温柔史蒂夫…

**凌晨5:00** **，星期六，七月五日**

“你需要睡眠。”

“唔，不要。”

“托尼，”

“史蒂夫。”

一阵沉默悬于两人之间。

“就当为了我。”

托尼顿住，手里拿着焊枪，一脸疑惑，“我有为你做过任何事情吗？”

一句挑衅。

“关于这个，凡事皆有第一次。你也总是告诉我要尝试新事物，不是么？”

托尼笑了，重新戴上了护目镜，“这的确是一次不错的尝试，我会记住的。很好笑，史蒂夫，你终于有那么一丝幽默感了。”

“所以你觉得二十四小时没有睡过觉是什么好笑的事情？”史蒂夫逼问道，交错着双臂，带着那种“我是认真的，不，不准笑我，托尼”的脸。

托尼再次叹气。“好吧，那是观念问题。我个人并不觉得缺少睡眠是件好笑的事，但我真的，觉得那无与伦比地高效。我觉得你的 _固执_ 很扰人。我觉得你翘起的发梢 _很可爱_ 。我觉得美国队长 _凌晨五点_ 在 _我的工作间_ 里看着我捣鼓盔甲这一事实有些 _虚幻_ ，”他露出一个假笑，说道，“并且，是的，我现在相当兴奋，所以你可以说这一切都 _非常好笑_ 。”

“放下焊枪，回床上去。”

他停下了。“你这是个邀请吗？”

“我是在让你睡觉。”

托尼看起来像受到了冒犯，“ _什么_ ？哦我的天，那就是为什么你在这儿？哇哦，我以为我们是在谈论幽默感而刚才的那十五分钟是实战演练。”

“那实际上并不好笑。”

“很有见地。”就是他回应的所有内容了。

 

 **晚上11:30** **，星期六，七月五日**

“托尼。别犯蠢了，去睡觉。”

“队长， _我在工作_ 。我真的不明白这句话的哪一个字你 _不能理解_ 。”

他们在工作间里。再次地。距离史蒂夫上一次请求托尼去睡觉已有17小时。

史蒂夫抱着手臂。“不要说谎，托尼。”

“说谎？！”托尼看起来真的被侮辱了，“史蒂夫，我有 _工作_ 。我必须 _工作_ 。如果你能滚开，我真的会感激不尽，”他咆哮道。“或者，如果你想要帮忙的话，”他补充道，每个毛孔中都放射出虚假的笑意，“给我带杯咖啡。”

“你没睡过觉已经…”他在脑袋里计算了一下，“41个小时了。”

“ _哦，你真棒_ ，你会做 _基础数学_ 计算呢。”他变得更加恼怒，不再从他的屏幕上抬头。“拜托，史蒂夫，滚开。”

 

 **清晨7:00** **，星期天，七月六日**

“不，史蒂夫，拜托你现在离开，我和一些客户有个午餐约会。”

他正在收紧自己的领带，双手笨拙地摸索着，整个人写满了疲倦。

“事实上我只是想告诉你，你的夹克穿反了。”

托尼透过镜子对上他的目光。“谢了。”

“并且告诉你，受失眠的折磨并不罕见，而你不该害怕寻求帮助。”

“ _滚_ 。”

 

 **下午4:00** **，星期天，七月六日**

托尼干吞了一片阿德拉*。

  * _*Adderall：一种用于治疗注意缺陷多动障碍（ADHD）和发作性睡病的精神兴奋性药物。_



他很累，但他必须完成 _昨天_ 未能解决的研发部门的图纸，因为毫无疑问，他的制服需要升级。绝对优先级事项，哪怕他拥有着完美运转的盔甲也毫无例外。这种事情可不能推迟。

但这还好。他会检查完这些，而明天他会去睡觉，美好而漫长，在床上，柔软，长绒棉枕，松软的被单，白噪音——也许在几片药片的帮助下。他会睡得很香，睡得很沉，但愿噩梦不会缠身。

噩梦。他不能。他。他有必须完成的工作。是的。

他又喝了额外份的咖啡。

 

 **晚上10:00** **，星期六，七月六日**

托尼坐在桌子旁。纸张在他周围展开，以及设计图纸和信件，他手边放着一杯咖啡。

“我不知道你还会戴眼镜，”托尼吓得 _跳了起来_ ，“这倒是新鲜。”

“我不，我——有偏头痛。”他揉了揉太阳穴，更强调了这一点。

“你知道什么会有帮助吗？”

“滚去操你的仙人掌*。”

  * _*Go stick a cactus up your asshole：这个真的翻译无能哈哈哈抱歉。_



“睡觉，托尼。”

“ _史蒂夫_ ，”他抬起头，恼火而暴躁地说道，“ _拜托，我在尝试着要工作_ 。我必须专注，好吗？然后我就会去睡觉，没什么大不了的。天啊，你为什么这么 _执着_ ？”

“我很担心你。”他轻声说道。

“那么滚去 _担心别人_ ，你在 _浪费我的时间_ 。耶稣啊，我跟你说话浪费了多少 _时间_ ，滚，离开这儿。”他将手指插入发间，删掉了设计里的什么东西。

“我以为阿德拉是治多动症的。”

这句话引起了他的主意。他抬起头。

“以及发作性睡病。”

“托尼，这简直太荒谬了——”

“史蒂夫，听着，因为 _我只会再说一次_ 。我有 _工作_ 。我是 _钢铁侠_ ，我是 _顾问_ ，我是全 _世界_ 最大的机械公司的研发部门的主管。我在工作。我不是 _失眠患者_ ，或是 _抑郁症_ 或是该死的多动症。不要再 _像对孩子一样_ 对待我， _拜托_ ，就只是让我做好我的 _工作_ ，”事实上他的声音里带着一丝绝望，“我需要做完这个。然后，是的，我会去睡觉，我想要睡觉，老天啊。有时候我只是没那个机会。现在，离开。拜托。我明天会睡的。”

“好吧。好的，好，我会离开的。抱歉，你显然很忙。”

“ _感谢配合_ 。”

笨笨带给他更多的咖啡并打泼了先前的那个杯子，在它挥动着它唯一的机械臂的时候。

托尼停下来，摘下了眼镜并盯着他被毁掉的设计图纸。

“不。”就是他所说的全部内容了。

 

 **清晨5:00** **，星期一，七月七日**

他们被召去调查亚利桑那的一个传送门*。这让他们花了一个小时坐昆机，六个小时用于科学方面的狗屁和官方形式化的繁文缛节，以及另一个小时回到纽约。而在此之前，托尼甚至没能开始 _完成_ 他的设计规划。

  * _*a portal in Arizona：译者不清楚具体指什么，知道的小可爱还请告诉我谢谢x。（不过也有可能是作者剧情需要？）_



午饭之前，他便收到了16条语音留言，询问设计图的进展，可他甚至还没 _吃饭_ 。

 

**下午4:00，星期一，七月七日**

托尼又吞了两片阿德拉，喝了四杯咖啡来摆脱他的呆滞。他同时也觉得太过兴奋，以致于他对于周围的每个人来说都是一个潜在安全威胁。

“笨笨，笨笨，笨笨笨笨笨笨，不不不，那不是，那可不行，”他叹气，用头砰砰地敲着桌面，“麻烦你把那个放下，不不会再喝那个了，绝对， _噫_ ，这他妈是什么？你又把花椰菜拿来煮汤了？笨笨，我们谈过了，拜托——”

史蒂夫走进来了。

“——哦我的天， _我的天_ ， _美国_ 队长来我的工作间了，哦美好的日子，哦愉快的时刻，队长怎么样，哦，我的队长。你想来点花椰菜吗？笨笨，给他一点花椰菜。”

他转过椅子，开始疯狂地敲打键盘，毫无规律可言。

史蒂夫推开了蔬菜汁。

“不，托尼，不，够了，太 _荒谬_ 了。两天，两天了，差不多三天？够了。你保证过你会去睡觉。你甚至知道你现在在打什么字吗？你甚至还能 _看得到东西_ 吗？”

“滚'哎史蒂夫，我在 _工作_ 。”

“做 _什么_ ？你现在这个状态还可能在做什么。”

托尼撅着嘴说，“…事情。”

“你没有，不是吗？你没有在工作， _你在逃避_ 。”

“停止这样，史蒂夫，滚开。”

“去睡觉。够了，这太糟糕了，如果我们真的被叫去战斗该怎么办？你已经累得失去 _理智_ 了，托尼。”

“史蒂夫我以前这么干过一百万次了。在 _你_ 来之前，在你走 _之后_ 。这又不是什么 _该死的_ 新鲜事。用你那圣母心去拯救别人。天杀的，不要再尝试扮演什么操蛋的殉道者，‘ _哦，托尼，他睡不着，显然有什么根深蒂固的问题，我应该将我操蛋的爱国屁股挪到他的事情当中来渲染我该死的自我价值感’_ ，”他讥讽道，“停止尝试帮忙——你在这儿不 _被需要_ ，滚到其他地方去满足你该死的需求，停止尝试 _拯救我_ 。”

他的声音透出讽刺和恼怒，他嘶哑地吐出辱骂，带着比蛇蝎更烈的恶毒。而这些话，好吧，它们很伤人。

“你一定是太累了。我明早会回来。”

“对，继续， _滚开_ ，留我在这儿干完这些该死的工作， _离开，走，走_ 你这该死的混蛋，继续让你那自我膨胀‘哦我是他妈的美国队长，我很重要因为我只是一个来自布鲁克林的小家伙，我太棒了，我比你好太多了，我比 _任何人_ 都要完美但是托尼我只是想帮你出于我 _该死的良心_ 因为那就是好人该做的’是的真他妈的正确因为如果人们会出于他们灵魂身处的善心之类的狗屁而做这种操蛋的事的话，我说 _狗屁_ ，笨笨，你会说狗屁， _每个人_ 都会说狗屁，狗屁狗屁狗屁，”他摇摇晃晃地前倾，用力拍打着他的屏幕，留下满地的破坏和一桌的玻璃碎片。

“ _我很好！_ ”他吼道，“ _为什么该死的没有人_ 相信 _我_ ！”他声音嘶哑，他在颤抖，双手紧紧抓着桌沿，头颅低垂，而史蒂夫已经走了。

 

 **清晨5:00** **，星期二，七月八日**

“笨笨，敲一下…呃，”托尼的手滑到了破碎的玻璃上面，他昏倒了，头猛地倒入玻璃渣中。

它们硌着他的脸，硌着他的脖子。两只前臂都环在他头边，它们被划破了，流着血，而托尼别无选择，完全没有，真的。他陷于无尽的黑暗之中。

_太空里好黑，托尼不能呼吸。_

_他在坠落，太过遥远，太过迅速，然而又无法估量地缓慢。时间流逝，模糊的光影冲刷过他紧闭的眼睑。他可以感觉到焦虑在胸腔内紧缩成炽热的一团。他尝试着吸一口气以战胜缺氧。_

梦境之外，托尼在啜泣。

_他以前也经历过，他有过。他知道这会如何结束。他感受到重力的牵引将他拉扯，向下，向下，向下，直到他的世界被一片金棕色布满，沙子漫过喉咙，他不能呼吸——_

当史蒂夫进入房间之时，他正在喘息。

_他砰的一声重重地倒在地上。这，通常，就是他醒来的时候。他抓挠着脖子，因为徒劳地想要将喉中的沙砾咳出，背脊弓起，头部前倾，想要摆脱那些物质。他脑后的力道——那儿一直都有一道压力——将他推进水底，他尖叫着，吐出的气泡极速涌过头顶，恐惧在胸腔升温，他不能——_

托尼呜咽着，发出细小的抽泣声。他的脸皱成一团。史蒂夫看着他，将手放在他流血的手臂上。

“噢托尼。”

_“拜托”他想说，拜托，拜托，我能做点什么来让这停下，他会做的，他会做他们想要的一切，建造他们想要的一切，任何事情，他用力抵抗着头上的那道力，恐惧在胸口膨胀，他的胸腔在灼烧，灼烧着，天哪，他觉得他正在死去，他现在要死了——_

“停下，'碍托，'迎下，”他呢喃着，眉头紧蹙，嘴唇微颤着，将脸更深地埋进玻璃碎片中。

“托尼，”史蒂夫温柔地说道，“托尼，醒醒，亲爱的，嘘，”他轻轻拍着他的肩膀，“只是我，史蒂夫。”

_他们将他绑了起来，然后他们切入他的身体，无面人，那个绿眼睛的人，那个带着安慰表情、蛇形身躯的人，那个有着夺去面容的烧痕的人，他乞求着他们，而他们笑着，大笑着，将棉花塞进他的嘴里，拉扯着他的四肢，缓慢地用刀刃划过他的胸膛，进入他的心脏，痛苦，他不能。_

_那个有着蓝眼睛和友善微笑的人坐在他头边，轻抚着他的头发，他们一遍又一遍地伤害着他，尖叫，乞求，呜咽。_

“不，不…”他在呻吟，嘴中无法连接破碎的话语，而它们本该是连贯的。史蒂夫把他拉起来，他看不下去了，他将他推回椅子，而托尼猛烈地挣扎着。

“ **托尼** ，托尼， _听着_ ，是我，只是 _我_ ，拜托，醒来，亲爱的，醒醒——”

托尼从梦中惊醒，在椅子里挺直身躯坐起，绝望而大声地 _尖叫_ ，皱着脸，双眼大睁，整个人写满了惊恐不安。他踢中了他的腿，推开了他的手臂，头胡乱地环顾四周，想要逃离，检查着他的周围，想要告诉自己他是安全的，他会没事的，一切不过是个噩梦。

“托尼，是我，没事了，只是梦，只是——”

“ **走** ，”他吼道，“ **走开！ _离开我！你在干什么，你怎么敢，怎么_** _，出去_ ， **滚，你他妈的混蛋** ，你，天哪，走开，滚，让我一个人——”

“托尼，”史蒂夫开始抗议，“你受伤了，拜托，”

“ **不** ，不，你必须走了，”而他在颤抖，他在座位里颤抖着，“我叫你离开，我很好，我有 _工作_ 要做，离开我，贾维斯？贾维斯，把他弄出去，让他离开，让他—— _哦天哪_ ——”他开始冲着史蒂夫干呕，吐到了他的大腿上，呕出一口糟糕的绿色胆汁，但他停不下来，他的胃部在抗议而他的嘴巴张开着。

史蒂夫条件反射地向后退去，他倒在地板上，肚子收缩着拧成一团，胆汁从唇上流下，他在地上蜷缩着身体，喘息着，颤抖着，流着汗。

“我叫你走，”他喘着气，“我让你 _离开_ ，为什么你还在 _这里_ 。”他止不住颤抖，这有些荒谬，不过是个梦，他为什么这么 _害怕_ 。

“托尼，别这样，”史蒂夫轻声说，“我认为你需要有人陪伴你。不如我把你带回床上？然后——”

“ _离开，走，滚开_ ，哪个字，”他咬牙切齿地挤出每个字，依旧在史蒂夫面前四肢触地，“ _你他妈不理解_ ？”

他想要站起，他不能在这个男人面前跪着，他不能显示出软弱，不是现在。

“我可以帮忙的，”史蒂夫说道，带着悲伤。

“ _离、开、我_ 。”

史蒂夫看着他，向下看着他，而托尼可以在他眼底看到窘迫，内疚，恐惧和悲伤。然后他转身，走出门去。

托尼蜷缩成一团，允许自己开始啜泣，现在他是独自一人了，他安全地处在他的工作间里。

他太累了。

 

 **下午4:00** **，星期三，七月九日**

五天了。

托尼呆坐着。他没做多少事。每当他的眼皮开始打架，贾维斯都会播放《 _Back in Black_ 》直到他醒来。

他在椅子里扭动着。他不会向黑暗臣服的。

但他真的太累了。

史蒂夫说他可以帮忙？

但他把史蒂夫赶走了。

但也许他会帮助托尼？也许他不会介意也许和他坐一会儿好让他闭上眼睛而那个无面人不会伤害他。

他能请求史蒂夫吗？他那么 _无礼_ ，史蒂夫估计还在生气，他吼他之后他就再也没来过了。

但史蒂夫那么好，并且他说过，他说了什么来着？“ _我想帮忙_ 。”那是否意味着托尼可以去找他，请求帮助，或者他是否是说史蒂夫必须先来这儿。他请史蒂夫帮忙会不会很无礼？也许他不再想要帮助托尼了。

托尼真的很抱歉他之前那么不友好，因为他不觉得自己能再这样下去了。

也许他好好地请求史蒂夫，史蒂夫就会停留足够长的时间，来驱走那些人，而托尼能够睡一觉？

如果他说不。如果的话。托尼可以。做点别的。

他必须鼓起勇气，出于某种原因。如果史蒂夫说不的话也没关系的，他活该。他可以换个方式闭上眼睛，赶走那些绿色的眼睛，那张蛇形面孔，那个烧伤的人。

他摇摇晃晃地走进电梯，让贾维斯带他到史蒂夫那儿。门打开后，他跌跌撞撞地走出。

他正坐着看书，在沙发上。这儿俯瞰着纽约。

托尼拖曳着脚步向前走去。他手紧攥着他的棉T恤，织物摩挲着。

（这是一种紧张的迹象，自他还是个小男孩以来托尼就再也不那样做了。）

他坐到沙发的另一头，远远地离着史蒂夫，盯着地面。

史蒂夫没有从书中抬头。

“呃，”他开始道，想要理清头绪，“呃，我不能，啊，我很抱歉我在，我是说，我吼了你。那…那很糟。”史蒂夫抬起头，托尼继续盯着地板。

“我，呃，好吧，我在想也许，”他支吾其词，“我觉得。你说了，或许，你可以帮忙？我呃，抱歉。”他摆弄着他的T恤，用棉布缠裹着指节，“你不，我不会…”他安静了，向史蒂夫瞥了一眼，想要琢磨出他的反应。

“你想要什么？”史蒂夫没有生气，他的声调很平静。缓慢而平稳。

“也许，你也许，你不用，你知道， _必须_ ，但，呃，如果我能只是，”他皱着眉，有些慌张，并不知道自己想要说什么，“我是说，我也许可以睡着如果…如果你在房间里的话。所以，好让那，呃，”他笨拙地敲着太阳穴，“你知道的。好让他们不能…碰到我。”

“现在是下午四点。”

“是吗？噢，我是说，你不，你不用，我会，对不起，我会离开，”他站起来，低垂着头，绝望而慌张，却那么疲倦，手紧紧攥着衣服的领口，“我很抱歉，呃，我会只是，抱歉，不是因为你，是我，我只是，呃，”他准备落荒而逃。

“托尼？”

他缩了缩身躯，然后转身，“对不起，我只是，还很早，你不想，我很抱歉，这…太自私了。你不应该，呃，我可以走吗？拜托？我只是。对不起。”他可怜地喃喃道，他的手止不住地摩挲着衣服，他面色惨然，脸上、手臂上，都是伤痕，斑驳地布满干掉的血迹，T恤上仍带着先前的胆汁，眉上蒙着一层细汗，头发满是油污，胡乱地支棱着。

当他抬头看时，史蒂夫正在他的面前。他温柔地将托尼的手从织物的包裹中解放出来。

“我们为什么不去你的房间呢，嗯？”史蒂夫开始领着他走，一只手环住他的肩。

“你不用，你不必，真的只需要等到我睡着，然后你就可以离开了，我不想耽搁你——”他不断地转着头，跌跌撞撞地向前，想要看着史蒂夫的脸，睁大了双眼。

“不要担心，托尼。”然后他引着他进入卧室。

他帮他脱掉了浸着呕吐物的T恤和他脏兮兮的袜子。然后他脱掉了自己的鞋袜和夹克，爬上了床。托尼小心翼翼地看着他。

他拍拍胸膛，“来这儿。”

“我…你确定吗？我不，我不想强迫你留在这儿，你可以离开，如果你想要的话。”他尝试着，他不想强迫他，不想让这成为一件麻烦事。

“我不想离开，”史蒂夫微笑着，“除非你想要我那么做？”

“不。”托尼飞快地答道。

“那么快上来。”

缓慢地，托尼挪动着上床，爬向史蒂夫。他坐到他腿间，头倚靠在史蒂夫的胸前，听着他心脏的跳动。

他温柔地抚摸着他的头发，而托尼开始慌了。

“也许，呃，我们不，或许我不该睡觉，我还有事要做，而，呃，你有事要做，而那些人也许…你也许不能抓到他们而我不能…”

“托尼，”史蒂夫说，“嘘，拜托。放松。”

他将被子盖在托尼微颤的身体上。

“没事的，蜜糖，现在你可以闭上眼睛。”

“但是如果，如果我做梦。”

“那么我会叫醒你。”

“你保'认吗？”

“我保证。”

“泥会留下吗？”

“我会留下。”

“灰常感靴。”

“没关系，蜜糖。”

太阳沉落，光线洒在松软的被单上。而托尼被环抱着，安然地，躺在史蒂夫的臂弯中。

 

* * *

 译注：

*出现'的地方是因为托尼吐词不清而省略了一个发音，中文无能…希望传达的意思没有造成误解。

*本文中的“蜜糖”“亲爱的”原词都是honey（这个称呼太甜了！），出于个人不爱译文里中英混杂所以按喜好翻译了（译者有猫饼不要介意x）。

 

 

 


End file.
